


Stillness

by Cunninglinguist



Category: Rickyl - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beard Burn, Blushing Daryl, Bottom Daryl, Boys Kissing, Episode: s05e01 No Sanctuary, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Like a ton of rimming, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Rick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Rick, Post-Terminus, Rick loves Daryl, Rickyl, Rimming, Schmoop, Shameless Smut, Shy Daryl, Smut, Tons of Rick loving on Daryl, Top Rick, booze, good feels, lake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick loves on Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've decided to publish on here, there will probably be many more. Hope y'all like it...kudos and comments welcome! 
> 
> Ah yeah, I don't own The Walking Dead, I just take the characters out to play! Also unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

To Rick Grimes, this seemed far too good to be true. The day has been physically and emotionally taxing, to put it lightly: the escape from Terminus compacted with Rick's reunion with Judith and the group had drained him almost entirely. Then there was the pressing issue of finding Beth, which they had all agreed to discuss and plan out once they'd found a decent place to hunker down for at least a night: after a long, long walk, they had come upon the best case scenario: a cabin in the woods, on a lake. After clearing the cabin, they had made the decision to stay for at least the night and set up a perimeter.  
Rick could hardly believe their luck when Michonne had emerged from the musty, dusty cellar, huge grin illuminating her face, arms replete with canned goods and a bottle of whiskey. Upon further exploration of the cellar, they had discovered that there was more of everything. 

Despite Rick's protests, Daryl had quietly slipped off into the woods on a hunt, mumbling something about "stayin close" and "somethin fresh for dinner" while everyone else set to inventorying the cabin's goods and taking turns bathing themselves in the lake while the sun was still up. Rick had been all over the place and was happy and mildly surprised when Carl returned to him from the lake with Judith, both scrubbed pink. It was such a relief to see everyone cleansed of the filth of their time apart.

Early that evening, before the sun had completely slipped away and after they were finally settled, they had set up some scavenged blankets and tarps to sit on and eat, then had built a fire in a makeshift pit in the cabin's expansive backyard and cooked a veritable feast out of much of the canned bounty, which included fruits, veggies, and meats. Daryl's hunt had yielded a few rabbits, which Carol had incorporated into a stew. During and after the meal, the adults enjoyed sharing several of the bottles of the cellar's booze. After lovingly feeding Judith with some of their remaining baby supplies, Rick made sure that Carl had enough to eat before wolfing down his own share. Finally sated, Rick plopped himself down on the blanket next to Daryl, who was quietly drinking from a bottle of Jack with a smile tugging at the right side of his lips. He glanced sidelong at Rick through his lashes. "Hey," he said, his voice scratchier and lower than usual.

Finding himself suddenly flustered and unable to look at his best friend, heat rising inexplicably to his face, Rick cleared his throat and said, "Shouldn't'a gone out alone earlier. Glad you got back here alright, though."

Looking somewhat amused, Daryl shrugged and replied, "Y'all were so busy with everythin', figured I'd do my part and catch us somethin' so that maybe all this canned shit lasts a while. Got a lotta mouths to feed."

Rick felt something in his chest tighten at Daryl's words. He couldn't believe how much Daryl had changed in the time that had passed from their first meeting until now. If he admitted it to himself, which he rarely did, he'd been fighting intense, not so platonic feelings for his friend for quite some time...in fact, he was having trouble remembering a time when he didn't feel drawn to Daryl in this way, this way he was sure would never be reciprocated. He didn't even want to entertain the thought of telling Daryl, or of Daryl finding out about these thoughts, for he feared that he'd lose his best friend and get his heart shattered in an ugly storm of rage and rejection. And yet...he had so far been highly unsuccessful in banishing these urges as time passed and they grew closer, becoming a better team; in fact, they were at an all time high right now, and in that very moment, seated next to the object of his affections, safe and sound for now, Rick felt exhilarated.

After a few moments of what must have felt like companionable silence, Daryl reached his arm over, passing the bottle to Rick, startling him from his thoughts.

"S'been a while," Rick said, chuckling as he had taken a small swig from the proffered bottle before handing it back. He already felt a boozy warmth cocooning around his brain from that one sip, and he didn't want to get wasted, at least not just yet. With another swig from the bottle, Daryl gently leaned against Rick, their shoulders and arms pressing together. Rick felt the burning heat of where their skin connected, blood rushing through his veins, and suddenly he was overwhelmed as all of the emotions of the day ripped through him at once. He stood abruptly, barely registering that his sudden movement caused Daryl to fall back, onto his own elbow in the grass with a surprised grunt. Instinctively glancing to Judith and Carl, he saw Maggie holding his daughter and cooing softly to her as Glenn smiled and laughed in conversation with Carl. Relieved, he walked over to them, leaning down to kiss a sleeping Judith's soft, downy hair, and squeezed Carl on the shoulder. He said he'd be back soon, he was just going to take a dip in the lake, and that they should get ready for sleep soon. 

"Don't worry, Rick, we got this," said Maggie, flashing him a bright smile which eclipsed the worry in her eyes for just a second. 

Rick thanked them and set off for the empty dock by the lake, whose surface shone with moonlight. He needed to be alone, he needed to think.

The old dock groaned under him as he walked to the end and sat down, pulling off his shoes and setting them next to him. He rolled up his trouser legs and dipped his bare feet into the cool water, sighing at the sensation. 

It had been so long since he'd had a minute to relax, so long since he felt everything just...unclench. His family was together, almost...they just had to find Beth, which he was convinced they would, since they'd managed to lose each other and find each other all over again. He worried, of course, god knew he worried, but he couldn't worry away this feeling that they'd get her back. He couldn't let himself worry that feeling away.

His mind's eye suddenly flashed back to the horrors of Terminus, including that excruciating, helpless moment of being tied up at the trough, waiting to be brutally slaughtered. He remembered the panic/anger/fear he'd felt for himself multiply tenfold when he'd seen the distress in Daryl's eyes as he struggled against his binding, and in that moment Rick had been so consumed by his rage that he had almost blacked out.

He was startled back into reality by the creaking of the dock under heavy boots that walked towards him, followed by the soft thud of a folded blanket behind him. He didn't have to turn to know exactly who it was, and he couldn't help but smile.

After setting down his crossbow on the blanket, toeing off his shoes, and moving Rick's behind them, Daryl groaned as he sat next to Rick, dipping his own feet in the water and leaning back, hands splayed behind him, breathing in deeply. 

They say together for a moment, just staring out at the water's tranquil surface, enjoying the seclusion and the silence of the night.

Daryl cleared his throat lightly. "Sorry if y'didn't want company."

Rick laughed lowly. "Your company's always welcome. I just got a little...well, it was a lot, back there. Needed a break."

Daryl nodded. He reached behind them and produced the bottle of bourbon, holding it out to Rick, who snorted a laugh and scrubbed his hands over his beard. He accepted the bottle and took one giant swig, wincing as it burned down his throat. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, shuddering.

Daryl bumped Rick's arm with his own, smirking. "Knew you'd want that."

They passed the bottle back and forth, sitting close together, laughing quietly and bullshitting until the sky got dark, their feet gently swishing through the water, and Rick didn't think there had ever been a time when he'd felt this way, a comfortable heat uncoiling and burning in his belly that wasn't just from the booze.

Rick suddenly stood up on the dock, peeling his shirt off, not feeling one iota of shame as the moon illuminated his pale bare chest. Daryl looked up at him, furrowing his brow in curiosity.

"Didn't get a chance to wash up earlier," he said to Daryl as he made to unbuckle his belt, "might as well do it now that I'm all warm from that booze."

It was true. Rick needed to wash up, and this had really been his first chance to entertain the idea since settling in for the night. His head swam pleasantly, he was definitely drunk. But not too drunk, just the right amount to eschew any feelings of shame about stripping down in front of Daryl fucking Dixon. Not that apocalypse lent itself to much privacy, and Rick had never been shy about nudity, but this was different. This wasn't showering in the prison in front of everyone, or stripping off a shirt to check for bites or dress a wound. This was far more intimate, and Rick didn't give a fuck.

Grinning stupidly at Daryl, whose face bore an inscrutable look, Rick dropped his pants and slipped himself into the water as quickly and as quietly as he could manage. Surfacing, he shook his curls out and rubbed his eyes before looking back at his dumbfounded, open-mouthed friend.

"Feels real good," he sighed, fanning his arms out. It was relatively shallow water near the dock, he could feel the earth beneath the tips of his toes. Riding on this wave of bourbon- induced boldness, he said, "you should feel it."

Daryl shifted uncomfortably, chewing absently at his thumb, his legs swaying in the water. "'M feelin' it already."

"Not like this you're not," said Rick, feeling like he would absolutely die if this man did not get in the water with him right now. "C'mon, I know you didn't wash up earlier, ain't no one around here now but me. You'll never get the chance tomorrow."

Daryl made an affirmative noise and hung his head, his too-long hair falling across his face as his legs continued to sweep patterns through the water. Slowly, he got to his feet, first glancing surreptitiously back at the cabin, which had quieted, then uncertainly towards Rick. He shrugged off his vest, looking down at his feet before he slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. 

Rick's heart was hammering loudly in his chest. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Daryl was unusually guarded about his body (well, he was guarded about everything), always careful to bathe himself with minimal visibility and Rick had only ever seen his bare chest when he was hurt, and a handful of too-brief times in the prison showers, usually just a tantalizing flash of tattooed flesh when Daryl was quickly stepping from the shower and into the cover of his towel. 

"Don't look," mumbled Daryl, a smile playing across his face, his fingers (were they trembling?) on the final button that separated Rick from the sight he so desperately craved. It took Rick a second to register his friend's words before he maneuvered himself (disappointedly) so that his back faced Daryl. He heard the soft sound of Daryl shucking off his shirt, the unmistakeable noise of his belt being loosed, and finally the heavy drop of his pants to the dock. There was a quiet plopping noise, and Daryl was in the water. 

Rick turned around just as his friend surfaced, his wet hair gleaming in the moonlight, an expression of sheer bliss easily readable on his face.

"S'nice, right?" Rick swam closer. 

Daryl swiped wet hands through his hair and over his face, small happy sounds emanating from his throat. "Hell, yeah."

A bright ache bloomed somewhere deep in Rick's chest as he watched Daryl absolutely bask in the goodness of the water, his face relaxed and happy, a sight Rick wasn't sure if he had ever seen before. He looked so young and so very beautiful, the grime of Terminus and his earlier hunt washing away from his face little by little. Rick yearned to close the gap between them and press their lips together, to feel his bare skin beneath his fingers, to show him with his body exactly how he felt about him...he had been so close to losing him, to never having a chance like this again, how could he squander it now...?

Shit.

Rick noticed Daryl looking at him, but when he met his gaze Daryl pointedly looked elsewhere, and suddenly the near silence of the night around them was deafening. Possessed by desire and all out of excuses, Rick tentatively moved closer to his best friend, who turned his head towards him, eyes shining, brimming with questions, but not moving away.

 

Rick, breathing audibly, crowded Daryl, his toes spreading in the soft earth below to anchor him as he leaned in to bring their lips together. 

At first, Daryl's open lips did nothing against Rick's closed ones, and Rick had a fleeting, sobering moment during which he felt his stomach drop into a vast pit filled with all of his worst fears, but they were assuaged immediately when a strong hand came to rest on his shoulder and Daryl sighed against Rick's lips before tentatively kissing him back.

A surge of emotions hit Rick all at once, not for the first time that day, and he didn't know if relief overshadowed happiness or if lust overshadowed them all, and it didn't matter. Fortified by Daryl's reciprocity, Rick brought his hand to Daryl's waist and pulled their bodies flush together, thighs gently grazing, Rick's cock hardening rapidly against Daryl's hip. The evidence that Daryl was enjoying it just as much as he was poked insistently against the top of Rick's thigh. Their mouths were searing hot and open, lips and teeth and tongues crashing together, warring for dominance as desperate hands clutched at slippery flesh. It was amazing, it was perfect, it was so fucking hot...it wasn't enough. Rick needed more.

Reluctantly, Rick broke their kiss and pressed his damp forehead to Daryl's, both men panting hard.

"Shit-" said Daryl, breathlessly, just as Rick started, "c'mon-"

"You sure about this?" Asked Daryl uncertainly, not meeting Rick's eyes. "We had some t'drink, an' I don't want ya feelin' any type of way other than... damn sure this is what ya want."

Rick tipped Daryl's chin up with his pointer finger, forcing their eyes to meet. He saw a world of insecurity, desire, fear, relief, uncertainty, and...something else. Something that made his legs feel like jelly and his heart feel like it was about to burst. 

"I want this," said Rick seriously, staring into his eyes, willing him to understand everything he couldn't say out loud, pleading silently with him to understand that he wasn't fucking around. "Do YOU want this?"

For a split second, the relief that flitted across Daryl's face was tangible and heartbreaking, and Rick could feel how afraid he had been of rejection. He smiled and nodded quickly. "Hell yeah I want this."

Rick's lips were right against Daryl's. "Let's get on out of this lake. Then I can show you how much I want you."

Daryl nodded again, biting his bottom lip. Rick's arousal surged through him like a superpower.

Rick climbed out of the water onto the dock, sparing a quick surreptitious glance around to make sure nobody was around. In the distance, by the cabin, he could see a bit of movement, but no one near to see what was going on. He pushed their clothes further back as quickly as he possibly could, carefully moving Daryl's crossbow on top of that pile before unfolding the (thick, soft) blanket out on the wood. He looked back at Daryl, still in the water, now chewing on his lip anxiously. 

Rick extended his hand. "Come on," he whispered hoarsely, "nobody's here, just us."

"Rick." Rick didn't like the uncertainty that had returned to Daryl's voice.

Sitting on the edge of the dock, Rick's elbows met his thighs and he leaned forward. "What's wrong?"

"S'just that, uh," Daryl mumbled, embarrassed. "'s been a real long time since...since anyone's seen me like this."

Rick inclined himself even more towards Daryl, smiling gently, his heart feeling a pang of pain at this beautiful man's insecurity. Even though he was beyond aroused at the idea of finally exploring his best friend's body, he did not want to put any pressure on him. He reached out his hand again. "You don't got anything to be ashamed of, Daryl, and we don't have to do anything, neither, not if you don't wanna, ok? Just come on out, and talk to me."

Daryl nodded slowly. Rick scooted back on the blanket and turned around, the balmy night air slowly drying the lake water on his skin. He felt a weight settle behind him. 

"'S'ok, you can turn around," said Daryl softly. Rick turned. Daryl was cross-legged on the blanket, his hands covering his cock, looking uncertainly at Rick. "Guess it wouldn't be so bad if you saw."

"Whenever you're ready," responded Rick. His arousal had flagged during their discussion, but it was right back at attention at the sight of naked, dripping wet Daryl. He couldn't help the way his eyes roamed hungrily over the younger man's tight, perfect body.

Slowly, Daryl removed his hands and leaned forward tentatively, and Rick rushed forward to kiss him again, attempting to express his gratitude for the trust Daryl was placing in him. He carefully guided Daryl down onto his back, peppering light kisses over Daryl's face, neck, and collarbone, which drew delightful little surprised-sounding gasps from him. 

Rick pulled back again, looking at Daryl, flushed and ethereal in the moonlight, his uncertainty from earlier replaced with arousal. "This ok?"

"Fuck yeah," he breathed. "Everythin's ok." Rick smiled and moved on top of him, slotting his body between Daryl's legs, which parted readily for him. Rick rolled his hips gently. Both of them gasped at the electric shock of their erections rubbing together. Rick covered Daryl's mouth with his own as he rocked against him again, and again, swallowing his moans and laying claim to his lips. Daryl's blunt nails dug into Rick's back as he clutched desperately at him, his hips rocking up to meet Rick's at each thrust.

"Daryl, Daryl," Rick panted against his lips, struggling to catch his breath before reverently kissing down Daryl's body, his fingertips lightly trailing strong arms and heaving sides. He pressed a firm kiss to the tattoo above Daryl's left nipple, and another at his navel, feeling Daryl's hot, hard cock graze his chest hair as he moved further down. 

Rick opened his mouth against Daryl's hipbone, tongue darting out to taste before latching onto it and sucking hard. Hearing a strangled sound from his partner, he pulled off and looked up, surprised to see Daryl watching him raptly, muffling his sounds against the back of his hand, chest heaving. 

"Don't stop," said Daryl as quietly as he could, sounding wrecked. "Feels good."

His hand moved down to brush through Rick's curls, and Rick grinned up at him, desire thrumming through his veins at Daryl's enthusiasm. "Bet I can make you feel even better."

Daryl's rapid nod was all the permission he needed before Rick moved his head lower and gently sucked the tip of Daryl's cock into his mouth. He'd never done this before, not with another man, but Daryl's back arching violently against the blanket and the hand tightening in his hair indicated that he was doing alright so far. His own cock pulsed, hanging heavy and neglected between his legs. He pulled off and moved to Daryl's other hipbone to suck a rougher, more violent bruise into it before returning to the straining erection in front of him. He couldn't believe he had waited so long to try for this, couldn't believe that Daryl was letting him have this, and couldn't contain his possessive sense of pride at the thought that Daryl hadn't been with anyone in....a while? Did he need to know how long? Did it matter?

Decidedly not. He licked at the shaft in front of him experimentally, dragging his tongue along the sides, down to Daryl's balls, giving each one attention before licking up again and sinking his mouth down so slowly. Pain radiated from his scalp where Daryl's hand was just twisting and pulling at his hair, his hips rising off the blanket and thrusting farther into Rick's mouth than he had anticipated. 

Coughing a little, Rick pulled off and pressed his hands down hard over the bruises he'd sucked onto Daryl's narrow hips, effectively stilling them. Daryl looked down at him, easing up on his grip to Rick's head, removing his own hand from his mouth, eyes wide.

"Shit, Rick, 'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely, voice cracking at the end. Rick just smiled wickedly up at him and pressed down harder on his hips, causing the other man to groan softly, before working that cock back into his mouth.

Rick decided that he could do this all day. Even with his hand attempting to muffle some of his sexy sounds, Daryl's body was responding to his ministrations better than he could have ever imagined: Rick couldn't tell if his heaving chest was glistening with drying m lake water or sweat (probably a mix of both), and the perfect arch that his muscled back made against the blanket was pure poetry.

Emboldened and impossibly aroused, Rick steadied his hands and pulled off to lower his tongue back to Daryl's balls. Slowly, he licked down to his taint, pressing as hard as he could against the area, at which Daryl let out a stream of curses against his hand. His hips stuttered, trying to lift up and Rick pressed them down hard once before removing his hands to bend Daryl's long legs at the knees and push them up so that the tops of his thighs were resting against his chest . Then, he dipped his head impossibly lower, using his newly freed hands to part Daryl's ass cheeks and expose his most intimate part. 

Daryl gasped sharply, removing his hand from his face, propping himself up on his elbows and self-consciously tried to close his legs. He nudged Rick's shoulder away with his foot, which Rick grabbed and rubbed gently as he looked up at Daryl's mildly panicked face.

"Ever touch yourself here?" He asked, dragging the tips of his fingers down over his balls and sweeping them lightly between his cheeks. Daryl shuddered.

"Sometimes, yeah," he breathed. "But you're really gonna put your face in there?"

Rick rubbed his bearded face against the sensitive skin of Daryl's inner thigh, kissing his way up. Another shudder from Daryl, whose cock lay impossibly hard on his stomach. "I wanna...taste you there, if you'll let me. Promise I'll make it feel good."

"Are ya...do ya..." Daryl seemed incapable of expressing coherent thoughts, his wild eyes searching Rick's face. "Nobody ever wanted to do that t'me, but if you wanna..."he paused before looking Rick straight in the eye. "Rick, don't want you to stop."

Fuck! Rick was overwhelmed. His cock had to be steadily leaking precome by now. Daryl's face was open and permissive, which was a completely new expression that mildly alarmed, delighted, and aroused Rick at the same time. He accepted Daryl's explicit permission immediately, pushing the backs of Daryl's thighs up so that his feet rested on his shoulders, and finally, finally stuck his tongue between those cheeks, lapping at the tight furl of muscle there. Oh Christ, it was so filthy and so hot and Rick was immersed in the heady scent of Daryl and he thought he was going to lose his damn mind.

Daryl made soft whining, keening noises as Rick traced his hole slowly with his tongue, stopping only to reach up for Daryl's hands, placing them on his thighs, gruffly telling him to keep them spread, before returning to his sweet opening and pressing his tongue right to its center, wiggling it gently, coaxing it let him in, which it did rapidly. 

"Fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck," Daryl gasped out, his head thrashing from side to side, thigh muscles flexing, trying so hard to remain quiet as he fell apart under Rick's tongue.

Spurred on by Daryl's noises and the way his asshole was opening to his tongue, Rick pulled back and sucked his forefinger and middle finger into his mouth before gently circling the spit-slick tip of his index finger around the pink, slightly swollen opening, and then pressing in slowly.  
Daryl immediately tensed up, the foot on Rick's shoulder nudging at him. "Jesus Christ, Rick!"

Rick stilled his finger. "Should I stop?"

"Nah, don't even think about stoppin', not now anyways." 

Rick kissed his inner thigh again. "You sure? You say the word and we stop."

Daryl craned his neck to give rick a lopsided smile. "I know it. I'm runnin' this show."

"Yes, you are." Rick returned his smile and lowered his head, tracing his tongue around where his finger was buried halfway in that tight ring of muscle. He felt it loosen up again under his tongue, and his finger sunk in the rest of the way. "Yeah, that's it," he breathed, barely audibly, and began to pump it slowly in and out. He raised his head and swallowed down Daryl's cock as he rested the tip of his slick middle finger against Daryl's rim.

"Ah, fuck!" Daryl groaned, head falling back heavily, panting hard, unconsciously rolling his hips down to meet Rick's thrusts. Rick pressed his middle finger in to meet the first finger as he lapped hungrily at the head of Daryl's cock. Daryl let out what sounded like a pained grunt, but when Rick made to still and pull out, Daryl just rocked his hips down, forcing the fingers deeper into his body. 

Rick moaned around Daryl's cock, mouth wet as hell, spit dripping down his shaft to his ass, thrusting his fingers deep into Daryl, searching for his prostate. He knew immediately when he found it.

"Aw, fuck!" Daryl cried loudly, his ass clenching hot and tight on Rick's fingers, and Rick thought he might come all over the blanket from that reaction alone. Then, breathing hard, Daryl grabbed roughly at Rick's hair, pulling him off his dick, eyes wild. "'M gonna die if you don't fuck me right now!" He spat.

How could Rick deny him that? His breathing hitched as he moaned against Daryl's leg, "Wanna be inside you."

The pressure between his own legs had reached a critical level, he was so turned on he couldn't fucking think straight, he couldn't think at all, at least not about something other than Daryl Dixon ordering him to fuck him.

Pulling out his fingers, Rick sat up on his knees between Daryl's spread legs. Daryl looked up at him like he was going to eat him alive, heat darkening his eyes, his gorgeous lips red and plump, especially his bottom lip, which he had chewed almost until it bled, chest heaving. Rick was sure that he'd be able to see Daryl's cheeks tinted pink with blush if they had regular lighting. He spat in his hand before stroking his cock, biting his own lip to stifle a moan at the touch. Daryl rested his calves against Rick's shoulders, exhaling deeply.

Suddenly, Rick was overwhelmed again. He wiped his lips on the back of his hand and leaned down to bury his hands in his best friend's hair and kiss him hard, who kissed back fiercely despite where Rick's mouth had been earlier. As they kissed, Rick nudged his thick cock against Daryl's slick opening, pressing against it, asking permission. Daryl moved his right leg down to wrap around Rick's waist and slowly tug him closer, giving permission. Rick reached down and grabbed his cock, rubbing the head three times over Daryl, catching his rim each time, and on the fourth time he slowly pushed in. And almost blacked out. It was so fucking hot, so fucking tight in there, he thought he was going to explode, and they had barely begun!

Daryl slammed his eyes shut and threw his head back, gasping, and let out a strangled cry as Rick eased into him, his right leg squeezing Rick like a vise grip, his fingernails biting into Rick's biceps, toes curling. Rick stilled his own hips, allowing Daryl time to adjust to the intrusion, and turned his face into Daryl's left calf, beard brushing against it as he pressed his open mouth against it. His heart felt like it was going to punch itself out of his chest, he had never felt anything like this, never felt anyone like Daryl. 

He felt Daryl's knee nudging him urgently. 

"Good? Does it hurt?" Rick asked, running his hands up and down Daryl's chest, gently tweaking his hard nipples.

Daryl shuddered and let out a little mewl. Rick's heart swelled. Their eyes locked and Daryl said, "'S'good, Rick, need more."

Rick tightened his grip on Daryl's left calf, kneading it as he eased achingly slowly, inch by inch, into Daryl, relishing each little gasp, every little moan, the way Daryl's fingers kept their death grip on Rick's arms, the way his sinful mouth was hanging open like he didn't even know shutting it was an option.

When he was all the way in, Rick paused, leaning down to kiss Daryl sweetly. Daryl returned the kiss before making a sobbing noise into Rick's mouth. His whole body felt like it was vibrating. Rick barely registered the dull pain burning in his knees from kneeling on this blanket on this dock for so long.

"M...'m good," Daryl managed, pulling at Rick frantically with his right leg. "Move. Move, Rick."

"Ok," Rick exhaled into his mouth, kissing his face before he sat up, pulling Daryl close so his ass was flush against Rick's hips. He bent Daryl's left leg down and kissed up his calf to his ankle to his foot as he started to slowly rotate his hips, starting the a torturously slow push and pull, incredulous of how fucking amazing it felt. Rick moaned loudly against Daryl's instep when Daryl clenched down around his cock.

Daryl was steadily making the sweetest little broken-sounding "mmm" noises, one hand fisting the blanket, the other clenching and unclenching around Rick's arm as Rick's big cock moved inside of him, spurring Rick on to pick up the pace. 

"Fuck yeah, y'feel so good, feels so fuckin' good inside you," Rick babbled lowly against Daryl's leg, reaching down to stroke Daryl's erection. Daryl's mouth fell open wider in a loud moan.

"Shhh, shhh, hush up, gotta be quiet," Rick panted, leaning forward to soothingly stroke his thumb across Daryl's perfect cheekbones, then over his perfect lips. Daryl sucked Rick's thumb into his mouth and moaned continuously around it, his eyes foggy with arousal.

Rick felt his orgasm sneak up hard on him as he watched and felt Daryl's mouth suck on his thumb in tandem with Daryl's incredible ass clenching around his throbbing cock, and he made a punched out noise as he pulled out. He wanted this to last, he didn't want it to end.

Daryl bit down hard on his thumb before releasing it, indignation written all over his flushed face. "The fuck, Rick?!"

"Turn over," Rick said gruffly, squeezing his thumb and forefinger around the base of his cock in an attempt to stave off his impending orgasm. 

Daryl's eyes, wild with lust, raked over Rick's body before he flipped over to his hands and knees. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and turned back to look at Rick over his shoulder as he stuck his ass out invitingly. "C'mon, Rick!" 

Rick inhaled deeply. He couldn't believe he hadn't come sixteen times already. He loved how open and confident Daryl had become as Rick lavished him with affection. The fact that he was absurdly sexy to begin with didn't hurt, either.

He rubbed the palm of his hand over Daryl's spine, gently pressing him face down on the blanket. His ass remained high in the air on display, and Rick could not resist parting him once more and drinking in the sight before him. Daryl was wide open, his asshole trying to clench down around a phantom intrusion. Rick leaned in for another taste, relishing the punched out little "Ahh!" That escaped Daryl's mouth as he pressed his lips against that gorgeous hole for a filthy French kiss, wriggling his tongue deep inside of him for the second time that night. 

"Jesus, Rick! Jus...just fuck me already!" Daryl sounded so broken. He had moved his hand underneath himself to paw at his cock.

Rick came up on his knees and spat on Daryl's hole, eliciting a faint groan from him, before gripping his hips with bruising force. "Gonna fuck you so hard," he said, biting his lip and sliding his cock all the way back inside. Daryl pressed his face down on the blanket so he could muffle the unmistakable scream the action had ripped from him. 

"No one's ever gonna fuck you good as me," Rick murmured, setting a brutal pace, fucking Daryl hard, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in, the tip of his cock hitting his prostate every time.

"Uh, uh, uhh, uuhh," Daryl was moaning incessantly , eyes half lidded, drooling onto the blanket as he fucked his own hand with his cock, his hole clenching beautifully around Rick. 

With a possessive growl, Rick pulled Daryl's hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own.  
Not slowing his pace, Rick leaned down and panted hotly in Daryl's ear, "C'mon, Daryl, come all over my cock. Wanna see you come, wanna feel you. Come for me."

Daryl's moans got louder and louder as he submitted to Rick entirely, trapped between the rough fist gripping him tight and the huge cock splitting him open. Mesmerized by the spectacular sexiness in front of him, Rick kept thrusting viciously into Daryl until he turned his face into the blanket and shrieked what sounded like Rick's name as he shuddered violently and came, hard, and long, tight asshole gripping Rick impossibly tighter, a rush of hot white cum spilling over Rick's fist and onto the blanket.

Rick's eyes rolled back into his head as he choked out Daryl's name and buried his teeth into the tattoo on Daryl's right shoulder blade, biting down hard as he came so hard he saw stars.

There they were, breathing hard, brains slowly coming back to reality. Rick rubbed a hand slowly over the small of Daryl's back before gently pulling out, a trail of cum dripping out of his little hole. Rick's possessive streak flared proudly at the sight before he flopped down on the soiled blanket. Daryl groaned and shifted to lie next to him, shoulders touching, each listening to the other's heavy breathing, staring up at the stars, enjoying the stillness.

After a while, Daryl cleared his throat. "'M gettin' kinda cold."

Rick propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Daryl's face. He could tell Daryl had his wall back up, even though they'd just worked so hard to pull it down. "Yeah, we better get back. And I'm sure whoever's on watch will be wantin' a break soon. Shit," he said, chuckling softly. "Don't even know who's on watch."

Daryl looked up at Rick, smiling a little. "Tyreese got first watch. Was s'posed to be me, but...I asked him to take it."

Rick reached out and brushed the back of his fingers over Daryl's cheek, warmth blooming in his heart and seeping into the rest of him. He wanted to stay this way forever, and was overcome with how much he wanted to say to his best friend. "Daryl," he started, not breaking his gaze from the other mans face. "Y'know I....well, y'know, right? How I feel...'bout you?"

Daryl's eyes crinkled up around the corners and his smiled widened. The wall was crumbling again. He looked away, almost embarrassed, and nodded. "Feel the same," he mumbled.

 

Ecstatic, Rick leaned down and softly kissed his smiling lips. 

Carefully glancing around to make sure that no one was around them, Rick helped Daryl to his feet and grabbed his undershirt to clean them both off. As they redressed, Rick noticed the shy little sidelong looks Daryl kept giving him. Unable to keep himself separated from this beyond gorgeous, tough-as -nails-yet-secretly-adorable and sensitive man, Rick closed the gap between them and kissed Daryl hard, trying to convey everything he felt in his kiss.

They broke apart, breathless, foreheads touching, clutching at each other as if their lives depended on it for a few moments. Rick felt elated and excited for the first time in what seemed like forever, smiling stupidly at Daryl, who looked away before returning his smile. They quietly collected their things before heading back up to the cabin, arms and fingers brushing against each other the whole way.


End file.
